


You Only Get Oneshot To Confess!

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, secret crushes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Yes, that was a bad oneshot pun, thanks for noticing.</p><p>Anyway, it's basically oneshots for the tagged reationships. Specifically confessions! Or, uh, other types of get-togethers. Apparently some of my friends don't think just glomping someone and kissing them counts as a real confession. So, you know, there'll be those too. Whatever they're called.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Only Get Oneshot To Confess!

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written for these guys... Should be an interesting challenge!

_"You should tell Maurice how you feel, Julien!"_

_"Why? In case you have forgotten, I am de king! And de king should not have to tell people how he feels! Besides, Maurice loves me, is that not being the obviousness?"_

_"I know he serves you and worships you, Julien. But don't you think he could only be doing that because you're king? You should find out if he'd still care about you if you_ weren't  _king"_

King Julien's conversation with the cutesy penguin was still hanging around in his mind. He frowned. He should have had him thrown out of his habitat for having the audacity to implant such doubts in his head!

"But I am de king! And de king would only have such doubt plants in his mind if they were worthy of growing in his mind!" he said suddenly his eyes wide with what he thought was a brilliant realization.

"What was that, your highness?" Maurice asked, holding up a mango smoothie for Julien.

"Nothing! I have simply used my kingly genius to come up with a most amazing idea for a game! I demand you play it with me, Maurice!" Julien said, taking the smoothie. He had an idea to find out what Maurice really thought...

"Okay, how do we play?" Maurice asked, agreeing almost immediately.

"You will pretend that I am not de king. And you will act how you would act if I was not de king"

Maurice opened his mouth, only to suddenly be interrupted by Mort as he ran over and latched on to Julien's feet.

"Does that mean I can touch the feet?!"

"No! Go away Mort!" Julien screamed, kicking Mort off of him.

"Um, King Julien-"

"Maurice! We are playing de game, so I am not KING Julien right now!" he said, his eye twitching. Maurice only gave him a confused expression.

" _Julien_ , what's this about? This game is a little... Out of your comfort zone" he said, looking Julien up and down, noting how tense he was. _  
_

Julien didn't reply. He didn't want to, and the king shouldn't have to reply to uncomfortable questions - But they were pretending he wasn't king, weren't they? Well, it was only pretend...

"Would you be caring about me if I wasn't de king, Maurice?!"

Julien snapped, snatching his right-hand man and shaking him in despair. When he stopped shaking, he had a bit of a crazy-eyed look.

"Of course I would! What made you ask that?"

"The cutesy penguin, he told me that I should tell you tha-"

He stopped. Maurice continued to stare at him.

"He put the crazy thoughts inside of my brain!" he quickly said. Maurice shrugged.

"Well, tell him that you don't have to worry. I love you, with or without your crown. Now can we stop the game? How about we go dance?"

Julien stared at him, mouth wide open. He didn't react at all, causing Maurice to wave a paw in front of his face.

"You okay, your highness?"

No reaction. Maurice stared at him in concern.

" _No fair!_ " Julien suddenly shrieked, looking at Maurice with a childish pout.

"What isn't, your highness?" Maurice asked, frankly a little confused by the king's mood swings.

"You said you love me first! Dat is not fair!"

"Uh, I'm sorry? I thought you knew I love you" Maurice said slowly.

"Well does it look like I knew! De king should be saying his love first! I demand you take it back!"

Maurice couldn't help the small smile that emerged.

"Okay, I take it back"

"Good! I love you Maurice" Julien said it as though he had won something, crossing his arms and looking down at Maurice with a stern, kingly look.

"I love you too, your majesty"

Neither could stop the smiles that came to their faces.

"Now, I believe someone had mentioned de dancing? Let us tango!" Julien said, suddenly back to his overdramatic excitable self. He grabbed on to Maurice's paw and ran off to the boombox.

If anyone asked, he would say that he'd never really been worried. A king is _never_ worried.


End file.
